Misconceptions
by Gerti
Summary: First impressions aren't always the best impressions. Naruto finds this out, the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in jump city. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the Teen Titans had just apprehended Dr. Light who had, once again, tried to rob a bank.

"Dude! We've been on a roll lately!" Beast Boy yelled, "It's been months and we haven't gotten our butts kicked once!"

And of course at that very moment, as if fate itself was trying to contradict him, there was a huge explosion directly in front of the pizza place they usually ate at. Two figures shot out of the smoke, grappling in mid-air, just before they impacted with a building one of them wrenched the other in between it and the oncoming wall. As the dust cleared the Titans could clearly see the two combatants. The one who was apparently losing was a boy about their age with black spiky hair quite similar to Robin's, pale skin, and blood running down his face from his eyes. But the second figure really caught the teams attention, especially Ravens. It was about the same height as them and had a humanoid shape, but it was so thoroughly covered in blood and a red demonic aura that it was impossible to make out specifics other than sharp teeth, razor claws, eight flailing tails, and glowing red eyes with slit pupils. Raven gasped and took a step back as the creatures energy washed over them, and Robin's eyes narrowed before he yelled "Titans go!" and leapt towards the creature with the rest of the team. But the creature swept them out of the air with four of it's tails before crouching down and letting out an unearthly wail. A ball of red energy formed in front of the beast as the wounded stranger shakily tried to stand.

He never made it.

Robin's eyes widened as the creature sent a torrent of energy at the downed fighter and the boy-wonder shouted "No!" as the beam impacted and exploded, immolating the fallen combatant. The Titans stared, horrified, at the smoldering crater that had once been a human being. As the beast stood up panting the red aura around it seemed to draw inward until it was completely absorbed. The creature then, much to the Titans confusion, fell forward onto it's hands and knees as the tails and claws dissolved, and the blood began to run off of its body. When all of this had finished there was no longer a beast, but a second boy, this one with blond hair, no shirt which revealed a strange tattoo on his stomach, three whisker-marks on each cheek, and blue eyes.

The second boy simply stared at the crater he had made, a haunted, pain-filled look in his eyes, and after a few moments he turned away from the Titans and whispered

"Sorry, Sasuke."

Then he dived to the side, barely avoiding a blast from Cyborgs sonic cannon.

"What the hell was that?!" he bellowed, "You just killed that guy and you think it's over? You think we're just gonna let you go?"

The killer stared at him before he responded

"He got what he deserved," he looked disgusted with himself as he said this, "There was no other option, now leave me alone."

The blond flipped backward and stuck to the side of a building as Robin threw several birdarangs where he had been standing. He then made several hand seals and disappeared in a plume of smoke. And, try as they might, the Titans could not find a trace of him in the city for the rest of the day.

That night

"Why can't we find him!"

Robin pounded his fist on the console as yet another scan of the city failed to divulge the location of the city's newest "super-villain". Raven sat with her knees drawn to her chest on the couch, the stranger had affected her in a way it hadn't affected them. The sorceress was practically shaking when he had teleported away, and looked even paler than normal. When they had questioned her about it she had said one thing before covering her head and shivering violently, and that was

"Demon."

Robin had spent all day running various scans for unusual energy signatures, but they had been fruitless. He looked over his shoulder at his still-terrified teammate and tried his best to reassure her

"Don't worry Raven, we'll catch this thing," he punched his open palm, "and make him wish he'd never been born."

A sharp breath came from above them causing the entire teams head to snap up. They saw the stranger crouching, upside down, on the ceiling. He stared at them for a few moments, a look of pain and grief beyond his years etched onto his face, before speaking in a small, sad voice

"There is nothing you can do to make me wish I had never been born more than I already do."

With this he disappeared, leaving a rather confused team of Titans staring at the space he had formerly occupied.

One week later

Slade was back.

And he was, once again, kicking the Titans collective grunted in pain as he was thrown back into Cyborg, knocking both out of the fight for a few moments. Those few moments were all Slade needed to hit Beast Boy with a shock disc then deliver a crushing axe kick into Starfires back as she flew past.

In the span of ten seconds he had taken down every Titan but Raven, who was protecting herself with a black dome of energy.

She couldn't be sure but she thought he smirked as he threw several dozen flash bangs at her. The dark sorceress lost her concentration and fell to her knees on the sidewalk covering her ears as the non-lethal, but still dangerous, weapons exploded around her. The other Titans, either unconscious or dazed, could only watch as Slade lifted his arm and a thermal blaster unfolded from his gauntlet. Time seemed to slow as the masked super villain fired a beam of destructive energy at the downed sorceress.

It was at that moment he acted.

Ravens eyes widened as the beam drew closer and closer, seemingly in slow motion, but at the very last moment someone stepped into the line of fire. His face was lit by the approaching attack and she recognized him, he was the one they'd been looking for. The 'Demon' that had mysteriously appeared a week ago. Time seemed to slow even further as the beam impacted, and Raven could make out the now familiar expression on his face, a sad smile filled with pain, and grief. She was forced to look away as time snapped back up to speed and the explosion blinded her for a moment. The hanyou blinked rapidly, looking around for any trace of her unusual savior, and she found him. He was covered in burns, one arm was broken, and blood ran down his body from numerous wounds. But he was still standing in the exact same place, between Raven and Slade. The blonde didn't hesitate for a moment as he threw a kunai with an explosive tag at Slade. It landed between his feet and Slade looked down at it for a moment before he let out a low chuckle.

"Missed m-" was all he managed to say before the tag exploded, sending him flying.

And, as Raven struggled to stand, her rescuer abruptly collapsed onto the concrete of Jump City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**I have no excuse. **

**This update took so long because I'm lazy.**

**And because I was reading Jim Butcher books. If you don't know who Jim Butcher is... **

**I SHUN THEE!!!**

**"I don't own it. If you think I own anything but books and video games, you're completely insane."**

**On with the story.**

Fire.

Everything was burning, drowning in flames as black as pitch.

Screams echoed from the inferno enveloping the village as men, women, and children tried to extinguish the hellish flames covering their bodies.

Nothing worked.

Slowly, so agonizingly slowly, the screams died down. And not because the flames were gone.

There was just no-one left to scream.

All of it, everything he had worked to achieve, it was all gone. Devoured by the wave of Ameratasu that descended upon the sleeping village. And, if he was correct, there was only one man left who could summon these black flames.

Sasuke.

"Damn you Sasuke! Why did you do it?!"

A line, ten people long, stood across from a lone figure in a field not far from the burning village.

"They got what they deserved!"

The first of the ten struck, charging forward with a canine snarl, only to be dispatched with a massive arrow fired from the menacing form of Susanoo surrounding Sasuke.

One

This was their cue, apparently, for at that moment the remaining nine darted forward, preparing attacks of their own.

The lightning covering a severed fist fizzled out as it fell to the ground.

Two

Blood spurted from the now-empty eye sockets of a blue haired girl, her white eyes lay on the ground several feet away.

Three

Sasuke took a punch from a blond haired woman and was sent flying through a tree.

But his shield of Ameratasu left flames on her fist, which slowly consumed her.

Four

Dozens of kunai wrapped in explosive tags flew towards the Uchicha as he slowly stood.

But Susanoo swatted them out of the air and crushed the girl who threw them in one giant fist.

Five

A swarm of insects and their handler were incinerated just before a man in a green jumpsuit, after releasing seven gates, pierced Susanoo and kicked Sasuke in the chest. Bones broke.

And Sasuke slammed a lightning covered fist through the mans heart, his other arm hung limply by his side.

Six

Seven

Three remained to face him.

They attacked in concert.

Shadows, nearly invisible in the darkness, reached out and tried to make contact with Sasuke's, but he jumped out of the way. Straight into the fist of a crying, pink-haired, girl.

She could have finished him there.

He was weak, and she had landed a solid blow.

If she hadn't pulled her punch at the last second, he would be dead.

Instead he slammed into a tree, landed in a crouch, made several one-handed seals, and covered her in orange fire hot enough to burn her to cinders in seconds.

Eight

The few seconds it took him to kill the girl was enough time for the shadows to reach out again and, this time, make contact.

"Checkmate." breathed a weary man as he walked into view.

Sasuke smirked and looked towards his 'captor', who met his eyes.

Big mistake.

The shadow master grunted in pain and fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"I let my guard down, how troublesome."

The mans eyes rolled back into his head and he stopped breathing as the genjutsu took full effect.

But his shadow still stubbornly held Sasuke in place.

Which allowed the final Konoha nin to drive a swirling blue sphere, tinged with red, into his stomach.

Sasuke fell bleeding to his knees and watched as the last shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves doubled over as if in pain, and let out a bestial roar of fury and grief.

Then he changed.

Originally he looked more-or-less human with nothing but three whisker marks to set him apart from other people. Now, he was a blood-soaked demon with eight tails whipping around behind him.

The jinchuriki picked up Sasuke in one hand and reared back, preparing to slam him into yet another tree. But he stopped suddenly as he felt a tugging sensation and he turned to look behind him, just in time to see a silver haired shinobi, rapidly bleeding out from his severed hand, using his sharingan and the last of his strength to send both of them into another dimension.

The last thing Naruto saw before departing his world was the son of the white fang slump down, and breathe no more.

Naruto woke to the sound of voices, and the antiseptic smell of a hospital.

Oh, and pain. Wracking waves of burning pain that, in his experience, usually came from burn wounds. But back to the voices for now.

"I don't know if we can save him, 80% of his body is burned to a crisp. I'm surprised he's even alive now."

"I don't care. This man saved my life, and I want to know why. So _you_ are going to get him into good enough condition so that I can ask him, understood?"

A sigh, "We'll do our best, but I can't promise anything."

It was at about this moment that maintaining consciousness began too much of hassle and he sank down into blissful sleep, his last thought before he blacked out was

'She has a nice voice'

The second time he regained some form of consciousness was to the sound of yet more voices. They were being awfully rude now that he thought about it. Maybe he should tell them to quiet down. Or he could just listen in he supposed.

"I don't know what to make of it! He comes in here covered in the worst burns I've seen in my life, and he heals completely overnight. Without a single scar! It's amazing!"

"Or, he could have some sort of power that allows it."

There was that voice again, the nice one. Although he wasn't sure just what was nice about it. It was devoid of emotion but the sound of it just calmed him down somehow.

"Well, yes, I suppose. But that would have to be one hell of a power."

A pause.

"That might be closer than you think."

He tried to stay conscious this time, but eventually he heard the girl walk out of the room, and he fell back into the darkness.

The third, and final, time he woke up no one was in the room. He was fully healed and ready to leave, so he did. He was out of bed and halfway to the door before he realized that he wasn't wearing his clothes.  
He was wearing a green gown... thing... that tied closed at the back. His eye twitched as he examined his attire and he briefly debated blowing something up. Maybe several somethings. But in the end sense won out and the blond shinobi made a few hand-seals. One plume of smoke later and Naruto was wearing his standard anbu gear with a fox mask hanging on his belt. He took a quick look around before making one last hand-seal, and vanishing from sight.

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And as for those who didn't please do.**

**If anyone has any ideas, suggestions, etc. please, please, please give them to me. The main reason this update took so long is because I had lots o' writers block.**

**Don't die anytime soon, and read some Jim Butcher books,**

**Gerti**

**(Mister Butcher, if you're reading this, you're welcome for the free advertising.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Because I care.**

**Kinda.**

**Not really.**

**If I really cared this would have been out months ago.**

**Gerti does not own Naruto or Teen Titans.**

**But he does own a badass crossbow so suck it world!**

Naruto appeared on the roof of the building on his second try.

Apparently hospitals had more floors here than in Konoha.

He winced as memories of his beloved villages' final moments rose to the surface, and it took every ounce of his shinobi training to quell his rising emotions.  
He would cry if he thought it would do any good. Moving to the edge of the roof the last remnant of Konoha crouched down and peered over the side at the street below. He took in all the new sights and smells and filed them away for future study, and taking note of any potential threats. For hours he remained there, sending out shadow clones every so often to gather information on this strange new world.

Time passed, and eventually someone found him crouching motionless on the roof, and took a seat by his side.

For a moment, silence reigned.

"You saved me two days ago."

Naruto remained motionless.

"Why?"

Naruto remained still for a few seconds more.

Then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I couldn't just let you die."

"And why not? It would have made things much easier for you."

"Because I'm not some sort of monster." he hissed, an angry expression making its way onto his face before it melted away into a sort of resigned wariness.

"Then what are you?" she retorted, nonplussed.

The shinobi flinched.

"What do you mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

A soft sigh.

"... jinchuuriki, you?"

If Raven was surprised by the question it didn't show.

"Half-demon."

The sorceress reached up and lowered her hood as she moved to stand beside him, looking out over the city.

"Why'd you kill him?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"He murdered my entire village."

"... I see."

A pause ensued as Naruto examined the unfamiliar stars above him.

"Is that why you attacked me? Because I killed him?"

"Yes."

"Makes sense I suppose, probably wasn't a very good first impression."

She gave him a wry look.

"Probably. You're not angry?"

He shrugged.

"No point in that, half the people I've called friends have tried to kill me at some point."

"That's not exactly something to be proud of."

"Yeah I know. Not much I can do about it."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, is there anywhere in this city I can go to drown myself in alcohol?"

The sorceress examined him for a moment.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How old do I need to be?"

"21."

"Shit."

"How old are you anyway?"

"How old are _you_?"

"18."

"Huh... Kami I need a drink."

"Not going to happen."

"Are you gonna stop me?"

Raven crossed her arms and huffed, before turning to face the jinchuuriki.

"I doubt I could."

"Cool, care to join me then?"

"What?"

"Would you like to get a drink with me?" Naruto asked again, enunciating each word slowly.

Raven gave the blond shinobi an odd look.

"I don't drink."

The jinchuuriki gave her a small smirk in return.

"Ever tried?"

"No, I have enough trouble controlling my emotions as it is."

"Bah, what's the worst that could happen?"

The sorceress sighed and massaged her temples.

"I could go berserk and destroy half the city."

"... Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well you can have water then."

And with that he jumped off the roof and hurtled towards the street below.

Once he reached ground level Naruto dusted himself off and turned to look up at the roof he'd been on, only to find himself face to face with Raven as she stepped out of the shadows behind him.

"Cool power, lead the way." he said with an exaggerated bow.

Raven simply shook her head with a sigh and led them into the city.

Several hours later, Robin was standing in the street and glancing between the device in his hand and the rather seedy bar that Ravens distress signal was coming from.

There was no way in hell Raven was in a bar this late at night of her own volition.

"All right team, it looks like Ravens being held hostage." The boy-wonder said into his transponder.

The devices screen flared to life with a picture of Beast-boy as the changeling responded to the statement.

"Who the heck has the balls to take _Raven_ hostage?"

"Ohhh, I hope friend Raven is alright." Starfires' voice added from atop a nearby building.

"Raven knows how to take care of herself Starfire, she'll be fine."

At this point Cyborg pulled up next to Robin in the T-car.

"How do we even know Ravens been kidnapped?"

The line went silent as the entire team turned as one to look at the robotic teen from their respective vantage points.

"Dude, she's in a _bar_." Beast boy was the first to break the silence.

Cyborg looked sheepish for a moment.

"Right, forgot about that." the mechanical man mumbled as he primed his sonic cannon.

"Alright team, move in!"

And with that Robin kicked down the door, Cyborg blasted a hole in the wall with an enthusiastic "Booyah!", and Starfire made an entrance in the ceiling which Beast-Boy dropped through as a velociraptor.

The sight that greeted them was not what they expected.

Instead of a captured sorceress and a group of kidnappers they found Raven sitting at the bar next to an empty glass, with the blond who'd appeared nearly a week ago.

And then they were witness to something which should never, ever happen outside of Ravens mindscape.

The sorceress looked at them, her face flushed from the alcohol, and started giggling.

Immediately all motion in the bar ceased outside of Ravens hysteria and the blonde man by her side, who took a long draught from his own drink.

"What did you do to her?" Beast-Boy whispered fearfully as the sorceress continued laughing.

The blond shrugged as he set down his drink.

"Turns out she's kind of a lightweight." he responded dryly, reaching out to steady the girl as she came dangerously close to falling from her chair.

"You should probably take her home, she's pretty smashed right now."

Robin blinked owlishly as he took in what was quite possibly the most improbable statement in existence.

"Eh?"

Naruto rubbed his temples with a yamn and stood from his place at the bar.

"Get her home, it's late." he stated for a second time as he slung his coat over his shoulders and made his way towards the door. As he walked past Robin the boy-wonder grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him. Naruto stood motionless and stared resolutely forward as he waited for the hero to speak.

"Who are you?" The question eventually came.

"Uzumaki Naruto." was the reply, and then he was gone.

**Short, I know.**

**Bleh, not sure I really like where this is going. I'll probably put up one or two more chapters and an epilogue cuz there's not really much else to do unless I want to go through every Teen Titans battle with Naruto along. Assuming he joins the team in the first place.  
Which he probably won't.  
****Anyway, I'm tired. The fact that it's not even 6 yet makes that a cause for concern.  
I have way to much stuff to do to be tired before 6.**

**So yeah, review si vous plait.**

**(yes I do speak mediocre French, so put that in your juicebox and suck it Spanish speakers)**


End file.
